The following description relates, in general, to devices that support a worker during the performance of a work operation.
In manufacturing operations, workers are frequently called on to perform repetitive tasks where the work operation takes place above the worker's head, as shown in FIG. 1. This places a strain on the workers worker's neck and shoulders.
One solution to reduce strain in the worker's neck and shoulder is, as shown in FIG. 2, to provide a wheeled cart with an ergonomic seat, or at least a seat or chain having a reclined seatback fixed at a predetermined work height by support structure on the wheeled cart. The worker propels the cart to a particular position under the work piece, such as an automotive vehicle underbody, to perform a work operation, such as a weld chisel check in which the operator checks the number, location, and strength of resistance welds on the vehicle underbody.
However, since the worker propels the cart from a non-use position exteriorly of the work piece or vehicle to a work position underneath the vehicle underbody by using his legs, a severe strain is placed on the worker's legs. Because of the strain that such an effort applies to the worker's legs, the wheeled chair shown in FIG. 2 cannot be used in a process where a considerable amount of movement may be necessary. In addition, because of the poor range of motion afforded by the worker's legs, when seated on the cart, the displacement of the ergonomic chair may not be accurate during any work operation.
Further, the worker may have to brace his legs against the floor to prevent movement of the cart while performing the work operation. This places an additional strain on the worker's legs and may lead to an insufficient or incomplete work operation.
It would be useful to provide a method and apparatus for ergonomically performing a work operation.